1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to device assemblies such as those including electronic devices, and particularly to a device assembly with a positioning member for securely mounting a device to a supporting member of the device assembly.
2. General Background
Often, a device such as an electronic device is connected to another device to provide a new function. For example, an adapter connected to an Internet protocol phone can enhance or extend one or more of the functions of the Internet protocol phone.
Conventionally, the adapter is placed next to the Internet protocol phone, and connected to the Internet protocol phone with short connecting cables. Because the adapter is free, it is common occurrence for a user to inadvertently drag the adapter off a desktop or tabletop. Moreover, it is difficult to move the Internet protocol phone to a difficult location.
One previous approach to minimize dragging problem of the adapter is to secure the adapter to the Internet protocol phone with glue. However, it is difficult to detach the adapter from the Internet protocol phone later on when needed. In addition, the glue may stain or otherwise detract from the aesthetic=appearance of the adapter and the Internet protocol phone.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.